I Can't Hear The Music
by Mending Hearts and Feelings
Summary: When Thief King comes across a young thief, he is surprised when the girl is able to stand against him. Will he be able to handle Kira or has he bitten off more then he can chew? OCxThief King Bakura; OCxAtem. T for safety.
1. I Can't Hear The Music

_**Mend**: I don't own Yugioh nor it's characters, or the song, it's Loretta Lynn; all I own is the OC. Please play _"I Can't Hear The Music" _by Loretta Lynn, there's a link for it in my profile. PG-13 for some language and some violence I guess._

_**Summary**: When Thief King comes across a young thief, he is surprised when the girl is able to stand against him. Will he be able to handle Kira or has he bitten off more then he can chew? OCxThief King Bakura_

* * *

_I Can't Hear The Music_

The wind howled, the sun shone down on the desert that stretched on for miles. His eyes glowing with rage he stared around him. He looked down at the sandy turf below their feet, his gaze never telling anything. The young thief's head snapped up at the shriek from a raptor. The creature's brown and red plumage casting a long shadow over the group.

His brown eyes shone with defiance, Bakura knew what the looks meant that he got. Glancing up at the sky, he spoke softly, "Now, I expect you found out what I wanted."

Silence greeted his words. A sneer coming to his lips, he said nothing, but did turn around revealing his back to them. Bakura thought over their options when one robbed person suggested that they go and raid the palace. He grinned and turned to look at them, a gleam in his cruel eyes. Thief King gently called a horse over, climbing on he muttered something and rode off.

After a few yards he saw the castle walls looming in front, yet what caught his eye was the girl being forcefully brought in with what appeared to be a chain around her wrists and around her throat. From here he could see the girl's very pale skin and her light silvery-lavender hair. He saw the bag that held something golden inside, getting closer he slowed the steed down to a walk to see what would happen.

He slid off the creature and listened as the girl screeched, "Leave me alone!"

_This sheila has an attitude problem. _He thought, Bakura silently followed the guards and the girl; watching them from the shadows he listened as a man cried, "I can't believe you've brought that filth here!"

From his hiding spot he saw the girl's eyes blaze at the cry. Bakura only grinned at this, he had already crippled some of the Pharaoh's guards. Catching the eye of one he nodded his head curtly, it was a brief exchange but it was enough. Spotting his chance he summoned Diabound.

The ka circled it's master as it searched out the Pharaoh, only to stop mid-cycle to listen to Thief King order in a sharp tone, "Get the chit!"

Knocking back a guard he watched while Diabound gripped the chain and lifted the girl off the ground. He spun around in the way he had come, then bolted off, away from the remaining five guards and the Pharaoh. His hatred fuelling his cause to seek revenge, Bakura knew he'd be back.

Barely getting out of the gate he glanced up to see Diabound. Calling the great, powerful creature over, he jumped on the horse and set it into a gallop to put distance in between his purserers and him. Whistling a tune, he watched while Diabound dropped the fifteen-year-old female, skidding to a stop he grabbed the chain around her neck.

A gasp tearing itself from her, Bakura listened as she snapped, "Don't do that!"

"You know mouse, you really should control your temper; and I don't care what you've got to say." He hurled back.

He saw the glint in the deep blue-violet pools as she sneered, "I bet you don't have the guts to let go of that chain."

Bakura's eyes hardened at this taunt. He yanked the chain roughly causing it to cut into her neck, he couldn't believe she was right. Seeing the state of her hands, he let a glow of sympathy come to his eyes as he destroyed the bindings. Bakura felt the girl knock him to the ground, he felt her place a dagger to his throat. Her eyes glowing the girl raged, "How dare you touch me!"

"I was the one that just _saved_ you." A thought coming to his mind. He added, "What's your name, mouse?"

"My name's not mouse, it's Kira, and I suggest that _you_ don't move an inch."

He didn't have any thought of disobeying this order. Slowly the girl got off, for the first time he saw her fully. Her oval face, a lavender mask with matching gloves. Kira's white shirt wasn't too much of a surprise, but it was her skirt, the reddish-gold fabric was worn which told him that she wore that outfit almost every day. Her choker defiantly caught his eye; the pale lavender gem seemed to laugh at almost anything.

Bakura stared at her as Kira fled, jumping to his feet he grabbed the chain and whipped her around. Tightly, he held the ice-cold metal. He held her gaze with his stare, his lqiuid brown glaring into her solid blue-violet. He listened to her exclamation of insults, flinching at one he released the metal and growled, "Get out of my sight!"

Watching while Kira took her leave from his presence, he thought about how bad he had annoyed her. Grinning at the thought, he silently walked after her, leaving the horse behind. Following the girl Bakura's eyes landed on the meat in the sack. _She's a thief too, _he exclaimed silently. Picking up his pace he caught up with her, seeing the glint of rage in her eye, Bakura asked tauntingly, "Mouse, where are we going?"

"_I_ am going home! Here's a suggestion for _you_: leave me alone and go home!"

Stopping he watched as Kira stalked off into the distance. He would have gone home if there was a home to return too, he honestly would've. Bakura didn't know why, but something in her tone revealed something to him, something he wasn't suppose to know. Following he saw the tiny village that she lead him too. Slipping into the shadows, he could tell from the welcoming tones that this was were she lived.

Ignoring them he kept his eyes on Kira to see where she'd run off too. Bakura noticed that very few noticed him in the crowd. _They must think I'm from this village._ he told himself. Finding Kira in an alleyway and ticked off at that, he stopped as she spun around to meet his gaze.

"Hello, Thief King Bakura." Kira said coolly.

Smirking he quickly gave chase as she bolted around a corner. To his surprise he realized that the young thief was leading him to her home. Puzzled on way he kept pace and demanded, "Why are we going this way, mouse?"

Seeing the fury in her eyes, he never let up on his pace, after another twenty minutes they finally reached the place. Stopping he glared at her, shoving her through the door he slammed it behind them. Smiling softly, he saw the mix of fury and terror that came to her eyes.

"So mouse, why do you insist on running?"

"Stop with this act, Thief King." She retorted.

"Why?" He questioned softly.

"You know you have an elegant way of cutting the bull-shit?" Kira asked.

"Funny, I was told I had a tendincy to mince my words, so I'll take what you said as a compliment."

His eyes growing hard at her next comment, he gripped her wrists and slammed her against the wall. The soft cry in pain that came from her told Bakura that he'd done it this time. He could tell his anger was getting the better of him. Thief King was scared of this since he remembered what happened before; he had gotten close to someone and they were murdered. Thief King stared at her and sneered, "You little chit, I can't believe you'd yell at a fellow thief! You are a major league wench, you know mouse!"

Bakura gave a humorless bark of laughter as Kira hurled back, "Ass!"

"Yes?"

"You're a bastard."

Pausing for a moment, he thought about it knowing it was true. Letting her go he smirked and said, "So, what's the problem with it Kira?"

He laughed as Kira whipped around and stormed off into another room. He watched her retreat, finding that his feet made him follow her. Bakura noticed the engraving of a man on the eastern wall. Curiosity pricked, he took a step forward, placing his hand on the curving.

Almost at once he felt the metal of a repear to his neck, he could tell who it was without seeing them. He couldn't understand why she was so mad though. Shoving the blade away from him, he whirled around and pushed her backwards onto the floor. "What do you think you're doing Kira!" He roared.

Pure rage mixed with defiance came to Kira's eyes as he stepped closer. Thief King Bakura stopped for a heartbeat before continuing, reaching the thief he pulled her to her feet, then to him making it where she was pressed right against him. Bakura stood there holding her with an iron grip, his eyes as brittle as the girl's. He could tell he had hurt Kira with his grasp. Furious with himself and her; Thief King pushed her away from him, causing her to stumble backward to her bed and fall on it.

He felt her fear and beytral and anger. Concern coming to his eyes as he saw the tears, he took a step toward her holding out a hand. "Mouse?" He asked softly.

"Don't call me that!" She screeched.

His temper flaring, Bakura felt the cool, quiet breeze caress his cheek. He saw that taunting glint in "mouse's" pools, Thief King started to wonder if she was right. Had he recently become soft? Shaking his head to get rid of the feeling; Bakura frowned as he grabbed her wrists and sneered, "I'll call you mouse with I please, Kira."

"Leave me alone, Thief King."

Realizing what had truly been going on, he let her go and murmured, "Kira, can we talk?"

Watching as Kira gently patted at the space next to her. He stared curiously at her as she scoohed over, making room for him on cloth that was laid on the bed. Moving over he sat down on the edge, listening to Kira as she inched closer to him. "So, what is you wanted to say? What's on your mind Thief King?" She whispered in his ear.

"Well..."

* * *

Falling to the ground he glared up at the violet eyes. He couldn't believe that the Pharaoh had done this; his eyes flicked over to a shaded person in a corner. The hot, sticky crimson liquid on the girl's shoulder worried him. Bakura had seen her ka, and it terrified him that in between their combined efforts neither of their kas touched the Pharaoh as he had them. Twisting his body around his eyes landed on a familiar figure that caused him to freeze. "Not him," he murmured softly.

"Pharaoh, may I please perform the one ritual?"

He could see the dim, listless blue-violet orbs that faintly glinted. His own injury seemed to be a distant memory as he watched the "ritual" that had started. "Don't you dare touch her!" He snarled, his pools glowing with a new fire.

Grabbing Kira he hid her from the man; their friendship having soared within the few hours. His body felt as if someone had taken a knife and cut him. Coughing, Thief King glared over his shoulder and lipped: _Run._ Watching as she stumbled to her feet and fled, he grabbed the elder's ankle stopping him from going after the girl. "Don't... go... after her..." He stammered.

Watching as Kira's form retreated much like she had with him. He felt the sharp stabbing pain that shot through his body; staring up through cloudy eyes he stared helplessly while the man moved over and placed the items in the tablet as Zork screamed in his mind, _You foul! This is what happens when you befriend people; now you must pay with your life! _Feeling the last of his strength ebb away he murmured, "I'm sorry mouse."

After those words escaped, Thief King picked out the blurry image of the girl hidden in the shadows. Grinning softly he closed his eyes and let the muisc stop playing. He didn't know why he hadn't heard the girl's cry, "Bakura!"

_Oh each word's like a note  
Like a beautiful tune  
The kind that inspires  
And helps me get through  
Ah if I said I can't  
He's say you can  
He was my toughest critic  
Ah, my biggest fan  
Now he's gone to a distant shore  
And I can't hear the music, anymore_

* * *

_**Mend**: I'll get the second part up as soon as possible. Anyway, I hope you like this one. Review please, don't worry about the button, it's tamed._


	2. My Wild Frontier

_**Mend**: Second half of I Can't Hear The Music. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, it's characters or the song, and the song belongs to Faith Hill. Yu-Gi-Oh and it's characters belong to the characters belong to their creators. The song is called "My Wild Frontier". This is in no way related to the show or the artist; all I own is the OC and I guess you can say the plot. T for teen for language._

* * *

_My Wild Frontier_

She felt the numbing coldness inch slowly across her mind. Kira felt her emotions crumble as she looked around, her orbs dulled from exhaustion. Feeling a warm hand on her shoulder, she turned her gaze upward to deep, warm and caring violet eyes. Kira didn't know what to do or think or feel as she stared at the Pharaoh. She held the gaze of the young Pharaoh, confusion trying to force its away into her frozen mind.

Shaking her head she tried to focus on anything but Pharaoh Atem. Sure, he was young and handsome, and even had an amazing voice, but he was also already taken! Her best friend, Aniue, would never forgive her. Slapping away the helping hand, she scrambled to her feet. Glaring at him the thief snapped, "I don't care if you're Aniue's man or that you're the Pharaoh, leave me alone!"

Absolute surprise shone in Atem's eyes as he stared at her, his look reminded her of someone she knew yet she couldn't quite place her finger on it. Feeling something, she whipped around to see a dark humanoid creature standing behind the tablet.

"Shit that's big!"

Glancing at Atem to see that he too was ready to fight. Looking up Kira took a lungful and returned her gaze to the creature. Summoning Diabound and her ka, Violet-Eyes Twilight Dragoness to help and protect the Pharaoh.

"Oh my, I -- Which one is your ka?" He asked.

Pointing to the dragoness she didn't say a word. Kira grinned as the spirit of the small abandoned village gathered to protect them yet wished harm on the ones from the palace. Seeing five females arrived to aid them. One she caught glimpses of in the market, three she didn't know, the last one was Aniue, with her silver tinted blue locks, pale blue that almost appeared white orbs. Aniue's fine garments, like always, putted hers to shame.

Nodding her head in approval of her friend's choice. She sighed, remembering how she hadn't heard from Aniue in three-to-four months. She already knew that not all of them would get out alive. Kira flinched when Isis was tossed again the wall, a growl raising in her chest; she glared at Zork.

"So you're Zork, eh?" Kira murmured.

"You know him."

"Sort of, Thief King mentioned him." She answered, her voice cracking at the end.

_"Zork?" She asked._

_"Zork's a strong person, Kira."_

_The soft murmur caught her attention, staring at him she questioned softly, "How strong? How do you know him anyway?"_

_The light in his eyes worried her deeply, tilting her head to the side she listened to his reply. "You've got to understand mouse, Zork's one you don't make mad." Thief King retorted._

_A frown on her lips, Kira looked away from him. "Leave me broken, why don't you."_

That soft exchange played in her mind, looking over to Atem and Aniue. Kira realized that they had something she never would. Love. Biting her lip, she decided she would do what she could to protect them; even through the deep anger she felt toward the Pharaoh. Performing her own ritual, she smiled when Zork attacked her.

Staring at her childhood friend she murmured, "I'll always be your friend Aniue, no matter what."

Violet-Eyes gave a cry of pain as she fell to the ground. "Damn it!" She cursed softly.

Dull, lifeless eyes watched as Diabound circled Violet-Eyes, she felt that beautiful dragoness forced into the stone tablet. Kira listened as footsteps approached her, feeling a hand on her shoulder she looked over to the dark haired and bright-eyed girl who asked, "are you okay? How do you feel?"

Lifting her head she sang something softly under her breath, closing her eyes she felt all of her loneliness fade away. The numb cloud that had hovered in her mind no longer remained. No more pain. No nothing, there was nothing that she felt. Nor the betrayal that she held on to for so long.

Opening her orbs she looked around the lavender fog. Puzzled she turned to see a girl smiling softly, taking a step toward her, Kira was surprised when the girl said, "I'm taking them back."

"Taking whom back?"

Hearing someone behind her, she whipped around to see whom the girl was speaking of. Utterly silent, Kira watched as her father and sister disappeared. Once again leaving her with the painful ache in her chest, turning she glared at the girl and growled, "Stop torturing me like this!"

"Mouse."

Losing her thoughts as she felt him wrap his arms around her. She never thought that she would meet him again, looking over her shoulder Kira spoke quietly, "Thief Bakura?"

"Yes mouse, I'm sorry for everything I've done. Now, I have to go since I'm apologized for dragging you into this."

Kira felt her breath snatched when Thief King passed through her. Kira had lost him again in a few heartbeats. Tears sliding she watched helplessly as he and the girl disappeared, trying to stop the tears, she quit fighting when Thief King encourged, "Go ahead and cry mouse, I don't mind you crying. Remember: it doesn't matter if you are strong or not; you've got to feel sometimes."

As he faded away she didn't wipe away the tears, hanging her head Kira began to wonder if that was true. Could she really be strong and still feel? There was no one Kira could turn to, no one that could comfort her fears. The heartbroken melody didn't help her either, closing her eyes Kira pictured the ones she held close. "I'm sorry everyone...I wasn't strong enough."

_**How do I fell? Well, I feel so alone  
Like a sad armadillo across this desert I roam  
I've been stripped down, bare, 'til I break  
Still this wheel keeps turning**_

As the pearly tears fell to the ground of the crystal floor while she wept. She wanted to see someone, anyone yet she didn't expect to see anyone here. Unknown to her or Thief King, they'd meet again.... Through their heirs.

* * *

_**Mend**: I'll put up the sequal to this__ as soon as possible. Here's the final chapter for this two part one-shot._

_**Kira**: I hate you Mend._

_**Mend**: Think I don't know that? And next time I promise I won't be so much of a witch... or will I?_


End file.
